30 momentos YoruSoi
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Una vida da para muchos momentos juntas... y revueltas. Tabla de viñetas compartida por Dark-Tsubasa y Tifa-Lock
1. Cambio

Volvemos a la carga con más YoruSoi!! Esta vez vengo con drabbles cortos, **la mitad mios y la mitad de Tifa-Lock**, es decir, yo escribiré unos y ella otros x3

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 01: CAMBIO**

By Dark-Tsubasa

* * *

Había pasado siete años en el escuadrón, siete años donde había estado esforzándose día y noche por ser reconocida, donde los demás miembros se burlaban de ella por intentar querer llegar a lo más alto... Siete años mirando a Yoruichi desde lejos.

Desde que podía recordar siempre había mirado a Shiouin Yoruichi como una Diosa e incluso la había llegado a venerar como tal, siempre imponente, siempre lejana... sin duda era lo más parecido a Dios que ella conocía y, comparada con esa Diosa, Soi Fong era una simple mortal que únicamente podía admirarla de lejos.

Pero eso había cambiado.

Había entrado a formar parte de la guardia personal de Yoruichi y con ello su situación había cambiado. Ahora podía mirar a la Diosa del shunpo más de cerca, la distancia se había reducido y ahora prácticamente podía tocarla, podía hablar con ella, podía entrenar con ella, podía salir a combatir con ella... Adoraba ese cambio.

- ¡Soi Fong! –La voz de su capitana llegó a sus oídos y un sentimiento de alegría se extendió por su cuerpo. Le encantaba que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre.- Hay un Hollow que está causando problemas. Vamos a matarlo, ¿vale?

- Claro, Yoruichi Kaaka.

Lo que no sabía Soi Fong es que para Yoruichi la situación también había cambiado.

- ¡Qué no me llames así! –Protestó, revolviéndole el cabello.- Anda, ves a buscar tu zampakutou, te espero.

- ¡S-Sí, Yoruichi-sama!

La mujer la vio alejarse, corriendo, como si no quisiera hacerla esperar lo más mínimo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Antes solía aburrirse y siempre decía que el puesto de capitana era algo carente de emoción, un puesto con poder pero sólo en apariencia, donde todo el mundo la protegía y ella acababa sin nada por hacer. Con el tiempo había aceptado esa situación aunque no le gustara, pero...

- ¡Siento la espera, Yoruichi-sama!

Pero con la llegada de su pequeña discípula había descubierto lo divertido que podía ser obligar a alguien a tratarla con menos formalismo o lo entretenido que podía ser dar órdenes (por muy absurdas que estas fueran a veces) pero, sobre todo, había decidido cambiar su situación y ahora de vez en cuando acudía personalmente a varias misiones como esa.

La chica le mostró una tímida sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado, cargando la espada y Yoruichi le revolvió de nuevo el pelo antes de empezar a caminar.

- Venga, vamos.

- ¡S-Sí!

Soi Fong no cabía en si de felicidad por ese cambio y en cuanto a Yoruichi... definitivamente le gustaba más las cosas así.

* * *

**Notitas: **Bueno, después de la tabla de pecados hemos elegido una de otra comunidad de LiveJournal, pero según las reglas de la comunidad no se puede hacer por parejas, asi que lo hacemos a nuestra bola.. jeje

En total son 30 viñetas que responden a 30 palabras diferentes y como ya he dicho unas son mias pero las otras son de Tifa-Lock. El reto está en escribir una cada una por semana, así que las iré subiendo pronto n.n

Por cierto! El cap 6 de "Tú, que eres el sol..." está en proceso, va lento.. pero la cosa sigue xD así que no os alarméis, ya me encargo yo de que no muera x3


	2. Determinación

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 02: DETERMINACIÓN**

By Tifa-Lock

* * *

Está más que decidida a hacerlo. Es algo que lleva tiempo planeando en silencio, meditando cuál sería la manera más adecuada de llevarlo a cabo. Es un asunto personal, de modo que no piensa aceptar ayuda de nadie.

Sabe que debe hacerlo en silencio. Esperar entre las sombras el momento apropiado y atacar. No puede ser tan difícil puesto que, al fin y al cabo, es la líder del Segundo Escuadrón y de los Ejecutores, por lo que su forma de actuar se basa en el sigilo, la rapidez y por supuesto la eficacia.

Su plan no puede fallar.

El sol comienza a caer, la calle poco a poco se oscurece. Soi Fong se oculta en un callejón y aguarda pacientemente. Pronto escucha unos pasos que se acercan, y se prepara para abalanzarse sobre su objetivo.

Un poco más cerca… Sólo un poco más… YA.

Da un rápido salto sólo digno de ella misma y se sitúa en la posición acordada desde que hubo trazado su plan perfecto.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Yoruichi-sama! –tiende los brazos y ofrece una caja en forma de corazón decorada con un vistoso lazo rojo a la persona que tiene delante.

Unos familiares ojos dorados la observan con sorpresa. La mujer que se encuentra ante ella sonríe de lado, de forma casi felina.

-¡Soi Fong! Me has asustado. ¿Eso es para mí? –la morena asiente con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo, y suelta el regalo en el momento en que Yoruichi pone sus manos sobre el mismo- Vaya, gra…

No ha terminado la frase cuando Soi Fong desaparece como una ráfaga, con el corazón a mil golpeándole el pecho mientras en su cabeza se repiten las palabras _selohedadoselohedado¡selohedado!_ y un importante rubor cubre toda su cara.

-…cias.

* * *

**Notitas de Tifa Lock: **Se suponía que tenía que ser una viñeta seria, pero se me metió entre ceja y ceja escribir eso, sigh. Quería una escena que no estuviera estrechamente ligada al manga y terminé con una relacionada con los Shinigami Cup Golden del anime… En fin.

**Notitas de Dark Tsubasa: **Según estudios recientes se ve que el fandom YoruSoi si que tiene seguidores, porque los hits suben.. lo que pasa que deben ser demasiado tímidos (o vagos) como para dejar un review y animar a la gente.. mira tú por donde xD


	3. Antojo

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 03: ANTOJO**

By Dark-Tsubasa

* * *

Si algo había aprendido sobre Shiouin Yoruichi en el tiempo que llevaba como su guardia personal, era que la mujer podía llegar a ser muy caprichosa. Y Soi Fong muchas veces se veía envuelta en las más disparatadas situaciones por intentar cumplir con alguno de esos caprichos.

Como la vez en que le apetecía algo de comer y decidió colarse en las cocinas... arrastrando a Soi Fong con ella. O la vez que montó una carrera por todo el Seireitei, o cuando le hizo ir a kilómetros de distancia para conseguir una botella de leche de un determinado puesto perdido en mitad de la nada...

Sí, Yoruichi era caprichosa y cuando se le antojaba algo lo quería para ayer.

Y precisamente en medio de uno de esos antojos había decidido renovar su vestuario. Ser una Shihouin conllevaba asistir a algunos eventos importantes como miembro de una de las cuatro familias nobles de la sociedad de almas. Y tenía que ir bien vestida. ¿O no?

- ¿Qué te parece este, Soi Fong? –La mujer salió de detrás de un biombo, haciendo varias poses para mostrar el nuevo modelo.

- Per... Perfecto, Yoruichi-sama. –Tartamudeó la joven shinigami.

- Tsk, has estado diciendo eso de todo lo que me he probado.

- Pero... pero es que es cierto...

La chica se vio obligada a apartar la mirada. Llevaba más de media hora soportando la imagen de su maestra con uno y otro y otro vestido, a cada cual le quedaba mejor y eso empezaba a ser una tortura para ella, quien tenía que pensar en cosas verdaderamente desagradables para que su nariz no empezara a sangrar.

- Se acabó.- Yoruichi puso las manos en sus caderas y miró a toda la gente que había ahí.- Todos, fuera, ¡ya!

Los sirvientes empezaron a retirarse siguiendo la petición, pero cuando Soi Fong estaba por moverse de su sitio notó una mano sobre su hombro y al girarse se encontró con los dorados ojos de Yoruichi clavados en ella, diciéndole claramente que ella se quedaba ahí.

Cuando no quedaron nada más que ellas dos en la habitación, Yoruichi se puso a su lado y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oído.

- Ahora, Soi Fong... –La piel de la chica se erizó ante el tono suave.- Pruébate todos esos kimonos.

Se giró para ver a la mujer con sorpresa. ¿Estaría de broma, no? Pero la expresión de Yoruichi no dejaba lugar a dudas, Soi Fong tendría que satisfacer ese capricho o aun sería peor.

- Pero... es conveniente que le quede bien a usted, Yoruichi-Sama, yo no...

- Serás mi acompañante en la fiesta de esta noche, así que también debes ir bien vestida.- Dijo despreocupadamente, sentándose en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo.- Si, como dices, todos ellos me quedan bien, miraremos cual es el que te queda mejor a ti y elegiremos uno acorde a ese, ¿está bien?

El rostro de Soi Fong no podía mostrar más sorpresa cuando miró a su maestra. Sin embargo tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada pues Yoruichi se había sentado despreocupadamente, sin tener ningún reparo en que el kimono quedase más abierto de lo normal o enseñase más de lo que convendría.

- Pero... –Empezó a decir, y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz donde la presión empezaba a ser verdaderamente preocupante.- Pero yo no...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Soi Fong? –Casi ronroneó ella.- Se me antoja una Soi Fong en kimono, ¿lo vas a hacer tú o voy a tener que preparármela yo misma?

Eso fue demasiado para la pobre nariz de la discípula quien empezó a sangrar mientras Yoruichi se reía de fondo, completamente satisfecha con el resultado.

* * *

**Notitas: **No sabéis lo que me mola poner a Yoruichi tan provocativa y a la pobre Soi aguantando la baba xDDD Aunque como dijo Tifa "El _Ahora, Soi Fong..._ no seguía con un _Pruébate todos esos kimonos_, sino con un _Desnúdate a la de tres_..." XD

Gracias por los dos reviews del momento anterior, ahi se nota que el fandom empieza a cobrar vida, ole ole :D


	4. Ruina

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 04: RUINA**

By Tifa-Lock

* * *

El mundo humano es frío.

Siempre ha sabido que, de tener que elegir otra vida, preferiría la de un gato. Los gatos son animales inteligentes, bellos y gráciles, además de fuertes. La mayoría pasa el día holgazaneando, durmiendo y jugando con cualquier objeto que encuentre y sea susceptible de ser cazado. No necesitan ayuda para subsistir; son totalmente autosuficientes, aunque no rechazan las comodidades que alguien les pueda ofrecer.

Definitivamente, la vida de dichos felinos carece de preocupaciones más allá de buscar comida durante el día y cobijo por la noche. Preocupaciones que, hasta entonces, había considerado banales.

Es su tercer día en el mundo humano. Lleva casi setenta y dos horas en forma de gato, y la situación no se presenta tal y como ella esperaba. Se cruza con animales que la observan con reparo, incluso respeto. Otros, como los perros –especialmente los más pequeños– que pasean junto a sus dueños se atreven a ladrarle mientras estiran de la correa que les ata. Amenazan, Yoruichi no sabe con qué, y se limita a mirarles durante apenas un segundo para acto seguido continuar su camino con pasmosa tranquilidad y la más profunda soberbia.

Pasea ojo avizor para evitar los coches que pasan a toda velocidad por la calle. Pelea con otros gatos callejeros por un trozo de carne, por el territorio o simplemente porque sí. No se acerca a la gente, a sabiendas de que no todo el mundo es amigo de los gatos.

Cuando tiene hambre, busca con minuciosidad en la basura. A veces encuentra algo que llevarse a la boca, como desperdicios de pescado que las personas no quieren. Para resguardarse de la lluvia se hace un rosco debajo de un coche, o bajo el toldo de una tienda, aunque el problema real consiste en la subida del nivel del agua.

El mundo humano es frío.

También lo era el Seireitei, pese a que allí tenía una casa, un cargo importante y a sus familiares y amigos. Su vida era casi fácil, con sus responsabilidades y comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada. Y aún así no es capaz de lamentarse por haberlo dejado todo atrás, por haber dicho adiós a todo lo que su vida significaba. No lo echa en falta, porque la vida de su mejor amigo vale más que todo eso junto.

Sin embargo, existe una gran diferencia entre la frialdad de ambos mundos: un nombre, que ella disfrutaba pronunciando. Ahora no tendría sentido hacerlo, porque nadie acudiría a su llamada. Forma parte del pasado.

Es lo único de lo que se arrepiente.

* * *

**Notitas: **La autora considera que Ruina no merece palabritas.. XDD

Y gracias a los reviews, apoyemos el YoruSoi!! que sé que a todos nos mola :D


	5. Ventisca

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 05: VENTISCA**

By Dark-Tsubasa

* * *

A veces Yoruichi le gustaba simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada.

Buscaba un lugar agradable donde pasar el rato y entonces se sentaba hasta que se cansaba y volvía al cuartel. Alguna vez se había quedado dormida y se le hacía más tarde de lo normal, entonces cuando volvía se encontraba con que Soi Fong había movilizado todo el escuadrón para buscarla.

En esas ocasiones se reía de ella y la llamaba exagerada mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza y ante eso, Soi Fong se sonrojaba e inflaba los mofletes, molesta por haberse preocupado por nada. Pero Yoruichi tenía que admitir que eso le encantaba, así que más de una vez había llegado tarde adrede.

- No te gusta tenerme fuera de tu vista, ¿eh? –Le había dicho en broma una vez.- Entonces procura mantenerte a mi lado.

Desde entonces Soi Fong prácticamente se había vuelto su sombra. No que le molestara, pero le hacía gracia... desde luego esa chica se tomaba su responsabilidad demasiado en serio. Además con eso había empezado a poner a prueba a su discípula.

Si se aburría ahora no buscaba un lugar cercano donde pasar el rato, sino que corría durante minutos a toda velocidad, cada vez más rápido, utilizando el shunpo como sólo la diosa de la velocidad sabía hacerlo.

Y cuando consideraba que había ido lo suficientemente lejos, paraba, se sentaba y se quedaba esperando.

Yoruichi se tumbó sobre la hierba y se quedó mirando como las nubes cruzaban el cielo con parsimonía. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que su pelo onduló con ferocidad y las plantas a su alrededor se agitaron violentamente.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo para recolocárselo después de semejante viento y entonces escuchó como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- Menudo vendaval que levantas.- Murmuró la mujer, sonriendo ante la velocidad de Soi Fong.- Eres una ventisca.

Los ojos grises de la chica recorrieron la figura de su maestra segundos antes de que ésta desapareciera levantando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Parpadeó sorprendida pues ni tan siquiera la había visto moverse.

- Me temo que no soy un viento tan fuerte como tú.- Murmuró justo antes de desaparecer de igual forma para perseguirla.

Al menos no dejaría de intentar ser esa ventisca.

* * *

**Notitas:** Poco a decir, sobre éste momento que me encanta como Yoruchi cambia sus hábitos por Soi Fong y como ésa procura seguir sus pasos siempre... y en general, pues básicamente que espero os vayan gustando las mini historietas estas n.n Aunque parece que la gente se ha vuelto a dormir en los laureles, nee?

Cada vez que dejais un review, Yoruichi viola un poco más a Soi Fong... Haced feliz a Soi Fong! (wtf? XD!)


	6. Ayuda

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 06: AYUDA**

By Tifa-Lock

* * *

Normalmente empieza ella arriba, dominando. Le gusta domar a la fiera, sentir cómo pelea bajo su piel por cambiar los papeles, notar que termina cediendo paulatinamente. No le queda otro remedio, porque llega un momento en que el cuerpo suplica dejarse llevar, dejarse hacer. Ya llegará su turno.

Le gusta ver cómo su ceño fruncido se suaviza, aunque difícilmente desaparece. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina su cara, lo que le permite disfrutar de cada una de sus expresiones. Si no hay luna, se la imagina. Y esos ojos grises entreabiertos fijos en ella la estimulan salvajemente. Siempre contesta con una sonrisa malintencionada y aumenta el ritmo y la presión de los besos, las caricias y todo lo demás. La morena se muerde el labio inferior para evitar emitir sonido. Se traga los suspiros, desafiando a la otra, no queriendo darle tan fácilmente lo que espera conseguir. Logra reunir el aire necesario para provocar cuando dice:

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

La respiración entrecortada y el hilo de voz no resultan muy convincentes, pero bastan para conseguir el efecto deseado. La otra mujer se detiene al instante, herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Se pone en pie y la señala con un dedo acusador.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo. Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva –y sale de la estancia con gesto ofendido.

La morena sonríe para sus adentros. Tampoco pensaba moverse.

En el pasillo, un hombre rubio se cruza con la gata herida, además de desnuda, que camina con aires de suficiencia.

-¡Yoruichi! ¿Ya estáis otra vez? –no le sorprende, pero se hace el escandalizado cuando su amiga asiente con la cabeza- Empiezo a pensar que necesitáis ayuda, en serio.

Ella se lo toma como un cumplido, y sigue el juego.

-No, gracias. Nos bastamos nosotras solas.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, lleva algo en la mano.

-Traigo nataaa –canturrea-. Y debes saber que los dulces duran poco si hay un gato cerca. Por lo menos si ese gato soy yo.

La morena arquea una ceja. Se hace de rogar, pero en realidad sólo esconde su impaciencia.

Los días son largos, pero las noches con Yoruichi se hacen muy, muy cortas.

* * *

**Notas:** La culpa de esto es del alcohol. Lo juro. Juro también que sólo fue una copita de Bailey's UxD . Hasta ahora, lo más porno que había escrito era el beso de Remus y Sirius TT· sigh (y esto sigue siendo implícito, ¿vale? ¡TSK! -le pega una patada a Dark-Tsubasa, quien obviamente la está mirando mal-).

Si crees que este capítulo ha estado bien, pulsa: Submit review

Si crees que este capítulo ha estado mal, pulsa: Submit review


	7. Locura

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 07: LOCURA**

By Dark-Tsubasa

* * *

Había un refrán humano que decía algo como: "Por amor se pueden llegar a hacer locuras". Soi Fong siempre consideraba que los dichos eran absurdos pero tenía que admitir que aquel tenía bastante razón. Ahora lo sabía.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

El grito de Yoruichi resonó por toda la sala y seguramente también por todo el cuartel. Algunos miembros del cuarto escuadrón le pidieron que, por favor, bajara la voz ya que había pacientes que intentaban descansar... aunque como toda respuesta recibieron más gritos diciéndoles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

- Yoruichi...- La voz calmada de Unohana se escuchó a sus espaldas.- Cálmate, Soi Fong necesita reposar.

- No lo necesitaría si no hiciera locuras.- Gruñó la capitana.

Unohana negó con la cabeza y pidió a los miembros de su escuadrón que dejaran a las dos mujeres a solas, yéndose ella también después de sonreírle a su paciente. Cuando no quedaba nadie más, Soi Fong apretó las sabanas entre sus manos, con la vista fija en ellas y tragó saliva.

- Yoruichi-sama, yo sólo...

- ¡Por poco te matas!

- Pero...

No sabía que decir. En su opinión había hecho lo correcto, aunque al parecer Yoruichi no opinaba igual, pues se la veía bastante enfadada. La miró de reojo y se la encontró observando fijamente las vendas que envolvían su pecho y hombro, así como gran parte del brazo. Soi Fong apartó la mirada y subió ligeramente las sabanas para taparse.

- ¿Por qué te has expuesto tanto?

- Usted estaba en peligro...

- ¿Y por eso te pones en peligro tú? –Le espetó.- Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas semejantes estupideces.

- No son estupideces... –Murmuró la menor, ofendida. Ese Hollow le había hecho una buena herida pero nada que no pudiera soportar por su maestra. Lo prefería así antes que verla herida a ella.- Además, soy su guardia personal y...

- ¿Y por eso lo has hecho?

Soi Fong la miró de reojo, sonrojándose completamente antes de volver a mirar las sabanas. Yorucihi sonrió disimuladamente, aquellos ojos le habían dicho que tenía más de una razón para dar su vida por ella.

- ¿...Estás enfadada? –Preguntó avergonzada, olvidándose por un momento de tratarla de usted.

Yorucihi se acercó hasta ella y le revolvió el pelo antes de empujarla ligeramente, instándola a que se recostara de nuevo en la cama. La chica le obedeció y su maestra la tapó con cuidado.

- Descansa.- Murmuró.- Ya te castigaré cuando te hayas recuperado.

* * *

**Notitas:** Este es uno de mis preferidos, a veces son super kawaii estas dos XD Lo escribí hace bastante, en el tren de camino a casa después de una tarde de estudio.. y no sé porque he tardado tanto en colgarlo (ah, si, pensaba que ya lo había hecho xD) Como veis nos hemos parado un poco por época de examenes, intentaremos pillar el ritmo de nuevo x3


	8. Imprevisto

El YoruSoi no es nuestro, nosotras sólo hacemos que el fandom no muera XD

* * *

**MOMENTO 08: IMPREVISTO**

By Tifa-Lock

* * *

Muerde con furia el cuello de Soi Fong para escuchar un quejido y después lame la marca que ha dejado. La morena se deja hacer, pero tampoco pierde el tiempo y recorre la espalda de Yoruichi por debajo de la ropa. A veces también deja marcas, aunque en ocasiones como esa no necesita a Suzumebachi.

A pesar de tener la mente enturbiada por deseos que requieren su inmediato cumplimiento, de encontrarse contra la pared y de que sus manos ya han tocado más de lo que su vista alcanza a ver en esos momentos, intentan con todo el empeño habido en el mundo humano llegar a la habitación más cercana.

El rostro de Yoruichi se ilumina cuando reconoce el tacto de la puerta con una mano. La abre inmediatamente, y está a punto de lanzar a Soi Fong al interior de la estancia cuando descubre que ya no están solas.

Kisuke.

Desnudo. En el suelo.

Con alguien.

La morena advierte el respingo que da la otra y tiene el tiempo suficiente para dirigir la vista al centro de la habitación justo antes de que la puerta se cierre ante sus ojos. Inmediatamente su rostro pasa a expresar una mezcla de asco y asombro.

-¿¡Ichigo Kurosaki!? –exclama.

-¿¡Qué!? –Yoruichi abre unos ojos como platos- ¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya verás cómo no! –y abre la puerta sin ningún pudor ni consideración por su amigo y los asuntos que está tratando en ese momento- ¿Lo ves? ¡No es más que una pelinaranja con el pelo corto! –cierra la puerta- …Bueno, qué, ¿seguimos con lo nuestro?

La más joven se aleja a lo largo del pasillo, se cruza de brazos y observa a su compañera con una ceja arqueada.

-No puedo llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades sabiendo que en la habitación de al lado hay un gusano procreando… O, al menos, intentándolo –añade con repulsión.

Yoruichi esperaba esa respuesta, y tiene un contraataque preparado.

-¿Te resignas entonces a pasarte la noche escuchando cómo lo hace? –la mirada de terror de la chica la complace- ¿No crees que es una mejor elección demostrarle que nosotras podemos hacerlo mejor? Por ejemplo, con mucho ruido… en el tejado.

Lo primero que piensa Soi Fong es que su maestra se ha vuelto loca, o que su perversión no tiene límites. O ambas. Pero aparece una nueva opción entre sus pensamientos, probablemente causada por su naturaleza celosa y posesiva: los otros gatos. Yoruichi se ha pasado un siglo viviendo entre gatos, aprendiendo y practicando sus costumbres. Entonces, quizá…

Se sonroja ante la idea, avergonzada, pero no es capaz de callar semejante inquietud. Necesita saber la verdad.

-¿En el tejado? No será… ¿Por los gatos? –unos ojos dorados se entornan, curiosos- ¿Es que estás pensando en otro gato cada vez que…?

Se ve incapaz de terminar la frase y dirige la vista al suelo. Yoruichi se muerde el labio inferior y se ordena a sí misma no estallar en una carcajada por la absurda acusación y el exagerado dramatismo con el que actúa la joven ninja. Aprovecha la situación y la tergiversa en su favor.

-Si lo hago… -comienza, con voz ronroneante, mientras se acerca al oído de Soi Fong-, ¿no quieres quitármelo de la cabeza?

La morena le dirige una mirada directa y solemne justo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para marcar su más preciada posesión de todas las formas posibles, durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Notas:** Vale, se me va la pinza, lo sé, pero es lógico si tenemos en cuenta que ocurre mientras escribo YoruSoi (y cuando no también, pero ahí al menos tengo excusa XD).

Perdón por la falta de actu... ha habido un parón y claro... ejem... n.ñUUU


End file.
